


From Pieces of Broken Memories

by TonyStarkIndustries



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIndustries/pseuds/TonyStarkIndustries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki believed his life was perfect now with Tony Stark in his life but things go bad as his past comes back and haunts him again. Tony is gone and Loki must go save him, but does he bring back the Tony he knew and grew to love back? Or are all his loving memories broken forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! :D It's been a couple of months since I've written the prologue. I hope you guys like it. It was posted on FanFiction first but it now shall be updated at the same time. Beta is editing other two chapters! ~Elena

Loki woke up, smiling, still happy that he'd been with Tony for a while. He was glad he decided to give it a chance. He hadn't been haunted by his nightmares anymore. He was actually sleeping. He turned, hoping to find Tony there to wake him up, but he noticed he was alone. Loki felt chills up his spine and looked around, "Jarvis, where's Anthony? What time is it?"

The AI replied, "It's exactly 5am and I have no information of the location of Mr. Stark. He's been missing for an hour."

Loki sighed deeply, "Where the hell is he?" Loki walked around, stopping in the living room, "It's a lot darker than usual. Goddamn it. Stark! This isn’t funny!" Loki heard footsteps and turned, shaking slightly and calming down when nothing was there.

A dark voice spoke out of nowhere, "Idiot. Fool. You fall for the simplest things don't you?"

Loki conjured his armor and stood in a ready stance to attack, "Who's there?! Where's Stark?!"

The dark voice chuckled and replied, "Falling in love for a mortal? I thought only idiotic gods did that. He never loved you."

Loki growled, "Lies! You're lying!" Loki shook his head, trying to avoid thinking about what the voice had just said.

The dark voice laughed, "Really?! Only you would know for sure that I'm not lying. Would that mortal really fall for you? You?! The God of Mischief. The one god who tried to take over Midgard but failed, wasting an army. You threw him out of a window! How could he ever love you?"

Loki yelled, "Shut up! Show yourself, you imbecile! Who are you to tell me what's right or wrong?! I am a god, you foul creature!"

A huge shadow appears, walking with heavy footsteps, and carrying a body. Loki remembers the shape of the person, trying his best not to panic, "Thanos."

Thanos walks halfway to the light, only showing his face and smirking, "So the god isn't a full idiot after all."

Loki rolls his eyes and looks at the body he is carrying. Thanos noticed and chuckled, "Nice mortal. Smart in fact since it seems he wouldn't let me search his brain for some useful information." Thanos dropped Tony harshly on the ground.

Loki shook a bit when he saw the blood coming from his head. He looked away and looked at Thanos, "What did you do to him?"

Thanos laughed, "Used him, as a small vessel in a way. You know what I noticed? You always had a thing for this mortal. I decided to take advantage of it. I know all your fears now, just by using one spell to make him love you. So everything you remember doing with him...it's all a lie."

Loki shook his head, "No!" Loki ran to Tony, carrying Tony in his arms and healing his head injury a bit, "Stark! Look at me!"

Tony slowly opened his eyes, panicking at the sight and moving away from Loki's arms, "What the fuck!' Tony touched his head, noticing blood on his hand, "What did you do to me?!"

Loki whispered, "No." Loki placed his hands on Tony's arms, "Please remember! You and me! Please!"

Tony raised his brow and moved away, "What? Nothing would ever happen between you and me!"

Thanos chuckled, "You've had your time." Thanos hit Loki, slamming him to a wall and grabbing Tony. Tony struggled in his arms. Thanos smiled, "Have fun being alone God of Mischief." Loki got up, running to both of them as he heard Tony yell, "Loki!" Thanos disappeared taking Tony with him.

Loki yelled in agony, "Goddamn it!" He fell to the ground and brought his legs closer to him, crying, "I deserve nothing."


	2. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki believed his life was perfect now with Tony Stark in his life but things go bad as his past comes back and haunts him again. Tony is gone and Loki must go save him, but does he bring back the Tony he knew and grew to love back? Or are all his loving memories broken forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! First chapter might be a bit dull but everything following shall be better ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! ~Elena

Loki opened his eyes, wiping his tears off. He shivered and looked around, "Anthony!" He began walking around as he remembered where he was. It was December but last year, the day he arrived on Midgard after escaping Asgard and Tony had found him. He began running until he found himself where he was exactly on the same day. He kneeled beside his unconscious body and tried to shake his shoulder, noticing his hand go through. He stood up as he saw his unconscious body turn into his Jotün form. He walked around, trying to find Tony before he found his unconscious body. He finally found him, wrapped in winter clothing and walking around the park. He smiled as he remembered how they officially met without any death threats. He wanted to hug Tony but he knew he couldn't. These were all memories. He remembered what Thanos said before taking Tony with him. He shivered and looked at Tony for any trace of Thanos in him. There wasn't anything at all. Loki sighed in relief and just walked beside Tony.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce had arrived in Stark Tower, looking for Loki. They heard from SHIELD that Tony had been missing for three days. They all separated as Thor walked into the living room, seeing a mess. He looked around, finding Loki curled up in a dark corner. He shook his shoulder, "Brother. Wake up." Loki only grumbled slightly and stayed still. Thor sighed and lifted him up, placing him on the couch and looked at Loki, thinking of a way to wake him up.

Loki felt a disturbance while he watched Tony find him on the snow. He ignored it as he didn't want to be bothered at all. He smiled as he saw that Tony didn't mind his form or what he did before, he was granting him to live at the tower. He chuckled as he finally noticed why Tony always said he was stubborn in the beginning. He watched Tony accidentally touching his blue skin, getting extreme frostbite on his hand. He noticed how Tony just hissed softly and smiled, not complaining.

Thor got him out of his shape, noticing Loki was unconscious but it was viewable that he was crying. Thor had asked Steve and Bruce to bring cold water as the other ways had failed to bring him back to consciousness. He noticed a faint smile on Loki's face. A smile he hadn't seen in years.

Steve returned, carrying the bucket of freezing water, looking at Thor, "What are you going to do with it?"

Thor replied, "Well my brother is unconscious and we need to wake him up. I believe he's in a type of trance."

Bruce nodded, "Well it'd be better if we did it in the bathroom. We shouldn't wet the couch or the living room in general." Thor nodded and picked Loki up, following Bruce and Steve to the bathroom. They walked into Tony's bedroom and noticed the bed was a bit messy but not as much.

Steve placed the bucket near the bathtub, walking out, "Now what?"

Thor placed Loki on the bathtub, "Could you please leave me with my brother? Once he's conscious, I shall escort him out to the living room again. Perhaps you can prepare something for him to eat or drink since I believe he hasn't moved for days." Bruce and Steve nodded,  
leaving. He looked at Loki and sighed, grabbing the bucket.

Loki was smiling widely as he saw Tony place one of his coats over him. He remembered how he wasn't cold but Tony still did it. He remembered the warmth of the coat. He noticed how Tony never did answer his question. Why did Tony help him? All he did before was chaos. He even learned after that he caused his nightmares. Was he not afraid of him? Loki returned to the moment, seeing as he was picking Loki up. He saw himself heal Tony's frostbitten hand and leave with him. Loki saw the setting change into something else when he woke up feeling the freezing water drop on him.

Thor dropped the freezing water on Loki. He yelled as he turned into his Jotün form and finally saw what was going on. He saw his brother and groaned loudly, "What the hell do you want, Thor? What was that for?!" Loki got off the bathtub and grabbed a towel, turning back to normal and drying himself off.

Thor smiled, "You're awake now."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm awake. Was there a need for that?"

Thor replied, "Loki, Man of Iron has gone missing and you haven't moved for three days."

Loki let out a small whimper as he heard a confirmation that Tony had gone missing, "Three d-days?"

Thor nodded as he looked at Loki's worried expression, "What's wrong?"

Loki growled, "Anthony's gone and I've been here doing nothing?! He could be gone forever! I-I..." Loki stopped as he remembered Thanos and when he was tortured.

Thor looked at him, "Brother?"

Loki looked at him, "I'm not your brother." Loki walked out to the living room, seeing the mess and recalling the event. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen, finding Steve and Bruce there, "What the hell are you both doing here?"

Thor came up from behind him, "They accompanied me and they are both worried for Stark as well."

They nodded and Steve replied, "And last I remember, Tony also made the tower available to the rest of us in the team."

Loki glared at Steve and Bruce chuckled, "Loki, we would just like to know what happened. That's it. We'll leave if you want."

Loki sighed and shook his head, "No. No, it's alright. The soldier says the truth and it is Anthony's tower after all." Loki sat down and asked Jarvis to prepare some tea and ask the chefs for something to eat.

Steve smiled, "Don't worry. We already got it covered. The chefs should be bringing it soon."

Loki looked suspiciously at Steve, "You're being extremely nice today." Loki couldn't exactly put his finger on it but he knew Steve was doing it for a reason.

Steve raised his brow, "Umm...I'm usually like this."

Loki chuckled, "Says the soldier who was arguing with Anthony four days ago. Sure. Think what you'd like soldier. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Or maybe you don't sleep. Still afraid of never waking up again?" Loki smirked and sat down.

Thor set down Mjolnir and looked at Loki, "Brother, will you please tell us what happened? Stalling won't help anything and for all we know, Man of Iron could be dead."

Loki burst out in anger, "He's not dead! He can't be! He won't be!" Bruce jumped a bit at his rage and decided to back away, walking out of the room. Steve sat down beside Thor.

Thor sighed, "Brother, it's just a suspicion."

Loki growled, "He's not dead and I'm not your brother, Thor." Loki finally settled down and sat back down as a couple of chefs walked in with his food and tea. He thanked them and looked at his food. He drank from his tea and sighed, "Why exactly do you want to know what happened? You can't do anything. Nobody can except me and that would mean I'd need to use a passage in Asgard to go to where Tony is."

Thor sighed, "I will be occupied but Steve could go with you. Accompany you. I will get you in without trouble."

Steve smiled, "Yeah, I don't mind going."

Loki glared, "The damn mortal isn't going with me. Are you insane?! Well you've never been able to think straight. Why am I surprised?"

Thor sighed, "You'll need the help, Loki. You can probably get him out quicker if he helps you."

Loki scoffed, "What would he be able to do that would help me?"

Steve replied, "I can carry Tony out. I can help with opening the doors since locked doors aren't such a problem to open."

Loki rolled his eyes, "He's not coming!"

Thor sighed, "He can help you so I believe he should go. What good would it be if Stark's hurt and you're trying to carry him out while doing plenty of other things?" Loki growled. Thor replied, "So what happened? Since you mention needing to enter Asgard..."

Loki looked down and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. Let's just say..." Loki froze as images started appearing in his sight. He began shaking and accidentally dropped his cup of tea. He saw the Other and nothing else. His mind began to black out as he stood up and walked out, guards being the last image in his vision. Thor was trying to talk to him when he saw him faint, "Loki!" Thor and Steve rushed to him and Thor picked him up, resting him down on the couch.


	3. Wasted Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki believed his life was perfect now with Tony Stark in his life but things go bad as his past comes back and haunts him again. Tony is gone and Loki must go save him, but does he bring back the Tony he knew and grew to love back? Or are all his loving memories broken forever?

Loki looked around, panicking at the sight of guards. He froze and turned to leave when he felt the guards go through him. Loki raised his brow and heard a yell, recognizing it immediately. "Tony?!" Loki yelled as he ran, following where he heard it. He heard crying and ran into the room, seeing Thanos. He walked past him, seeing Tony in chains and bleeding massively. He saw Thanos walk to a table where plenty of torture tools were placed. He kneeled beside Tony and looked at the runes carved on his arms. He noticed the runes were to control a person's mind. He growled slightly and looked at Tony, "Tony, please. Look at me." Tony stayed still, unable to hear Loki, and groaned. Loki placed his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He heard Tony laugh and turned to find them in Tony's room.

Tony chuckled, "C'mon Loki! You need to choose something to wear. You can't continue wearing that armor."

Loki stood up, confused at what happened. He saw himself roll his eyes at Tony, "Your taste is not the same as mine, Stark. I rather not."

Tony smiled, "Okay then, we'll go shopping. But you need clothes. Meanwhile, choose something of mine and change. You did make an image when you came to New York."

Loki sighed deeply, "Fine." He walked to the closet, choosing some long black jeans which he noticed haven't been worn and a black t-shirt. He found a leather jacket which he decided to wear.

Loki stood up, looking at the moment, smiling, "God I was stubborn."

Tony returned, "Hey! I haven't gotten those tailored yet. Well keep them. Those jeans fit you well. C'mon."

He saw them both leave and he turned, looking at the snow. He woke up to find himself on the couch, sighing. He heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Thor.

Thor smiled, "You're awake! Well you've been asleep for two hours. I would've believed you would wake up faster."

Loki sighed deeply and remembered Tony, "Thor, when can you take me to Asgard?"

Thor sat beside him "I'll get you in, under one circumstance."

Loki raised his brow and glared at him, "Before you said you'd get me in with no trouble. Now there's a circumstance?" Loki growled in frustration and leaned back, "And what is it?"

Thor smiled, "You'll allow Steve to accompany you to go save Stark."

Loki stood up, "I'm not taking that mortal!"

Thor sighed, "Brother, it's a better chance of saving Stark and if you try to enter Asgard without me, you'll be captured and imprisoned."

Loki thought about Tony dying and glared at Thor, "Why him? I'd rather take the green monster. Well actually I'd prefer to go alone. Fine. I'll take him if you'll get me a chance to take Tony to the healing room in Asgard without trouble."

Thor smiled, "I shall do it then, deal?"

Loki sighed and nodded, "Deal. And please do not forget Thor. I'm not your brother. So when are we going?"

Thor stood up, "We can go tomorrow."

Loki nodded, "The sooner the better."

Thor nodded, "I shall tell Steve. I'll meet you tomorrow. I must go now. Please take care of yourself brother."

Loki nodded, "Please tell the soldier to meet with me later. Just so I can speak to him of certain terms."

Thor smiled, "I will, brother. Farewell. See you tomorrow."

Loki walked to Tony's bedroom which they shared and looked around, seeing it a bit messy and dark. He told Jarvis if he could ask the maids to please come and clean it up. He quickly showered and changed into better clothes, seeing the maids arriving and thanking them. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat for the time being while he waited for his dinner. He walked to Tony's lab, deciding to see if there was any evidence of Tony being in a spell. He didn't find anything until he found a journal. Most of his journals were about work but this one was different. This one only included plenty of writing. He took it with him as Jarvis mentioned his food was in the kitchen and so was Steve. He rolled his eyes at his name and walked to the kitchen, seeing Steve sitting down. Loki sat on the opposite side and drank from his tea.

Steve smiled, "So how is this going to work?"

Loki set his tea down and glared at Steve, "Simple. You're going to do everything I tell you to do without question. Mostly carry Anthony."

Steve nodded, "Is that all you wanted me here for?"

Loki nodded, "Pretty much. Except, I have one question. Why are you being nice? Don't you dare say it's how you usually are because you're never this nice."

Steve raised his brow, "I believe I'm the same."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, nodding..

Steve replied, "Well see you tomorrow, Loki. Goodnight."

Loki watched him leave and turned to the journal, reading it while eating his dinner. He found something suspicious in Tony's writing and decided to ask Jarvis when was the last time he wrote in the journal.

The AI replied, "Sir, last he wrote was some months ago."

Loki nodded and looked back, "Why was he having nightmares again? I thought they stopped." He continued reading when he noticed Tony wrote about seeing a huge shadow follow him everywhere and threatening him. Loki finally found that Tony mentioned Thanos's name. Loki threw the journal against the wall and growled in frustration, "Why didn't he tell me?!"

The AI replied, "You did tell him about Thanos before and he knew how it brought memories. He didn't want to scare or frighten you in any way."

Loki sighed, "Tony..." Loki noticed it was already past midnight, "Well the time went fast. I'll be going to bed." Loki picked up the journal and walked back to the lab, placing it where he found it. He locked the lab and returned to the bedroom, seeing it neater. He changed into some sweats and a loose shirt. He had taken one of Tony's sweaters and put it on, glad it wasn't tight. He wasn't cold but he missed Tony already. He laid on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Don't Force It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki believed his life was perfect now with Tony Stark in his life but things go bad as his past comes back and haunts him again. Tony is gone and Loki must go save him, but does he bring back the Tony he knew and grew to love back? Or are all his loving memories broken forever?

Loki opened his eyes finding himself on the roof of Stark Tower. It was filled with snow and smiled, remembering. He turned, seeing Tony and himself walk out. Tony smiled, "C'mon. Snow only comes once a year, enjoy it!"

Loki looked around, seeing the snow fall, "Yes, but you know about my Jotün form. I'm not very fond of it."

Tony chuckled, "I've seen your form and I think it's amazing." Tony made a snowball, throwing it at Loki and laughing.

Loki yelled, "Hey!" He laughed, making a snowball himself and throwing it at Tony. Loki let clones surround Tony, all throwing a snowball to Tony.

Tony chuckled and crouched down, trying to cover himself from all of the snowballs. Tony laughed, "Not fair!"

Loki smiled widely, "It's fair when you throw a snowball to a god." Both of them began running around, throwing snowballs at each other. Tony and Loki bumped, falling on top of the snow.

Tony chuckled, seeing Loki on top of him, "You might want to move unless you actually like this position." Tony smirked.

Loki hit Tony's head gently, "Shut up, Stark." He moved, laying on the snow beside him. He turned his head, seeing Tony smiling and looking at the night sky.

Loki was looking at the memory, smiling, "God Anthony, you're an idiot and I was an idiot as well for falling for you."

Tony smiled and pointed at the sky, "When I was younger, I used to count the stars to relax myself. Sometimes I'd do it when it was snowing and I'd fall asleep on the snow. I'd be sick for the next two days but since I was so far ahead in school, it didn't matter."

Loki looked at him, smiling.

Loki chuckled and opened his eyes, finding himself in the bedroom. He sighed deeply and walked out, still wearing Tony's sweater. He noticed it was still dark outside and decided to go to the roof, seeing snow, "I'd forgotten its winter again." Loki laid on the snow, seeing only one star, "And what would you do if you only found one or none?" He chuckled a bit and got up, "I miss you Anthony." He walked back in as the sun began to rise. He returned to their bedroom, removing Tony's sweater, smiling a bit, "You're coming home today no doubt. If I fail, I'll find another way to bring you home sooner, but you're not staying there, I promise." Loki took a shower after and changed, walking to the kitchen. He found breakfast on the table and sat down, eating and reading another journal of Tony's. He smiled as he noticed it held all of Tony's thoughts about him. Soon he began to see the thoughts change to memories. It cut as soon as there was nothing else to read. He had finished when he heard Thor burst in with Steve.

Thor smiled, "Morning brother! Ready to go?"

Steve was behind him in his Captain America uniform, holding his shield, "Morning Loki."

Loki looked at Thor and nodded. He looked at Steve and chuckled, "Just as I suspected. Coming in uniform as always, soldier?"

Steve nodded and looked at Loki, "It is a mission, isn't it?"

Loki sighed deeply and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes it's a mission but you'll look more obvious like that. Nevermind, it's fine. I'll be camouflaging us anyway." Loki looked at Thor, "Yes, I'm ready to go."

Thor smiled widely, "Then let us go!" Thor walked to the balcony, calling Heimdall and embracing both of them as the BiFrost traveled them to Asgard. Upon arriving, Loki was about to run out when he heard Heimdall speak.

Heimdall said, "Loki, you might need to hurry a bit more. Your mortal is dying."

Loki looked at him with a worried face, breathing shakily.

Heimdall spoke again, "Will you two leave Loki and I for a minute?"

Thor nodded and walked out, Steve following. Loki saw them and turned to Heimdall, "What is it?"

Heimdall finally turned to see him, "You look better, Loki. Was the mortal taking care of you?"

Loki chuckled, nodding, "Of course he is. Why would I go get him if he didn't? Where are you going with this, Heimdall?"

Heimdall nodded, "I just wanted to warn you that when you do retrieve him, he might not be the same. Not for a while in fact. At first, the odds may seem impossible but the odds will retrieve due to your favor. Lastly, just like the mortals say; hope, patience, and love are some of the main keys to keeping something. No matter how hard the cynics tell you it's never going to be retrievable again, you reach hard for it. Don't force it. You'll retrieve your great position in Asgard soon enough, but not just yet. Hurry to him. Now."

Loki looked at him, extremely conflicted and ran out, "Thor, keep your promise. I need to heal him quickly when I return." Loki quickly passed through, going to his small passage. He was glad no guards came his way when he finally reached it. He turned to see Steve right behind him and transformed both of them into chitauri. He grabbed Steve's wrist and went through the portal, arriving and seeing nobody there. Loki signaled Steve to be quiet as he walked through the passageway, seeing plenty of chitauri. Too many in fact. He saw most of them leave when he heard a familiar scream. He turned in the direction of it to only feel heavy footsteps and see Thanos in front of him.

Thanos growled and looked at the him, "Take care of the mortal. Be sure he's dead and stays dead."

Loki spoke in their language, assuring Thanos and hurrying to the room after he saw Thanos officially leave. Loki rushed in and looked around quickly. He finally found Tony, pale and still, as if they cut him into pieces and tried to stitch him back together. He cursed under his breath and rushed to him, checking for a pulse and finding none. Loki shook his head, "Tony...please!" Loki was going to try to start his heart again when he heard the heavy footsteps again. He motioned Steve to pick Tony up and whispered, "Pretend like he's nothing to you." Loki saw Thanos walk in, smiling in satisfaction.

Thanos smirked and looked at Steve, chuckling, "Both of you are new. Aren't you? Come back from the academy? Freed from it? Well you're already doing a pleasurable job for me. Don't expect any other job from me." Thanos took out a sharp, but odd looking dagger, smiling manically, "See, the funny part of seeing a dead body..." He took the dagger and carved very deeply into Tony's back, leaving his signature on his 'work of art'. He smiled in satisfaction again, "You get to sign your work. And all it really does is make the body in worse condition." His disturbing smile disappeared, "Take him away."

Loki walked out with Steve, signaling him to follow. He walked through the empty hallways, finding the portal and making sure Steve went through first. He switched them back to their normal forms. He closed the portal once he went through and transported all of them to Thor, "Thor, like you promised."

Thor looked at them and nodded, taking them to the healing room. Loki took Tony from Steve's arms and rushed in, laying him on the bed, "Healers!" He saw the healers rush in and began working on trying to start his heart again. He was glad healers made an oath to not speak of whom they healed or what happened. Odin wasn't very fond of the place. He remembered his mom though. He walked out of the room, bumping into Frigga.

Frigga gasped and apologized, recognizing Loki and smiling, "Hello Loki. What are you doing here? Especially since your father could find you." She hugged him and let go soon after.

Loki hugged her back, smiling. He did miss being in his mom's arms. He looked at the doors, frowning, "T-tony...he's hurt and it's my fault. I didn't protect him. Last I saw him, h-he had no pulse. What if they can't bring him back? What if it's too late? He looked horrible-" Loki's voice cut and he whimpered, shutting his eyes and looking away.

Frigga looked at him and frowned, embracing him, "He's the mortal you love, correct?"

Loki hugged her back and nodded in her arms.

Frigga held him and ran her hand through his hair softly, "Everything will be fine." Frigga saw the healers walk out, shaking their head.

Loki heard them walk out and turned, seeing them shake their heads, "No. No! NO! He can't be dead! He can't!" Loki burst inside, seeing Tony still and pale. Loki shook his head and ran to the bed, "No! Tony Stark! You're not dying on me!" Loki began to generate his magic through his hands, creating enough to use as defibrillators. He pushed his hands strongly on Tony's chest, trying to start his heart again. The tears slid down his cheeks as he kept trying. He began to get angry and a burst of magic was pushed into Tony's chest. Tony coughed and groaned, staying unconscious. Loki was shaking and he checked Tony's pulse, letting out a relieved sigh.

He turned to find the healers walking in. He wiped his tears and kissed Tony's cheek, whispering softly, "Please don't leave me, Tony." He walked out and waited. As he waited, he talked to Frigga and smiled at the fact that she wanted to meet Tony when he was fully well. She was granting him permission to return to Asgard. After, Frigga left and the healers finally finished. The last healer walked out, trying to avoid Loki entering. Loki sighed deeply, "What is it?" The healer looked at him and sighed, "Forgive me but it seems he doesn't remember anything except for the main memories of you." Loki looked at the healer and walked through, seeing Tony in a bad condition still but it was better compared to before.

Tony's head was pounding and he groaned slightly, coughing a bit. He heard footsteps and turned seeing Loki. He chuckled lightly and looked at him, only remembering that the last time he saw him was when Thor had left with Loki back to Asgard. He took a deep breath and saw Loki with a lost face, "Where am I, Loki? Why are you here?"

Loki looked at Tony, noticing the same expression he had when they talked for the first time in the tower during Loki's attack. He no longer found that warm and loving expression that was only reserved for him. He heard him and looked at him, more focused, "You're in Asgard, Tony. I'm here because-" Loki was cut off and sighed deeply, "Well, do you remember anything about us?"

Tony looked around as he heard he was in Asgard. He heard Loki cut off and thought, chuckling, "Well if you count that lovely conversation we had before you threw me out the window, then that's the most I remember. Plan to throw me out again, Loki? And since when am I Tony to you? You'd usually say Stark."

Loki looked at him and sighed deeply, "Please, can you think Tony? Think hard. I know it's still in your memories. Please."

Tony raised his brow, "In my memories? What's in my memories? You're not making any sense."

Loki took a deep breath and looked at him, "Anthony, you and me, we were together. You went missing for three days and I found you but we were dating and in love. Please tell me you remember."

Tony looked at him, smirking and laughing after, "You aren't serious, right? I don't remember going missing. Or dating you. Or actually loving you. First of all, why would I date you? You're you. I would only date you as a joke. I mean you wouldn't take it seriously either. Just the sound of it is a laughing joke."

Loki looked at him, hurt by his word and whimpered softly. He heard his last words and glared at him, "Damn it Anthony! Stop playing around with me! I miss you! Please stop joking around! I'm dead serious if you need to know."

Tony heard him yell and looked at his eyes, sighing, "Loki, this joke is getting pretty lame. Can I go home now? Can you take me home, please? Think what you'd like but I don't remember any of it."

Loki heard him and rushed out, shutting the door and yelling. He hit the wall harshly, leaving his hand bruised. He kept hitting the wall in anger. Thor heard and rushed in, pushing Loki away, "Brother! What are you doing?"

Loki looked at him with teary eyes, wiping his tears and rubbing his hand, "What does it matter to you, Thor?"

Thor sighed, "Please, brother. Tell me."

Loki looked down, "H-he doesn't remember me at all. How am I supposed to spend time with someone I love who doesn't remember or take the idea of us being together seriously. What if I've lost him?"

Thor looked at the door and placed his arm on Loki's shoulder, "Don't worry brother! You are amazing at magic, I'm sure you can figure something out. Doesn't this happen to mortals usually after a harsh accident or happening? Perhaps Steve knows!" Thor walked out and returned with Steve.

Steve looked at them both and smiled, "What happened? Is he awake? Is he well?"

Loki glared at him and sighed, "He's lost his memories. Well the ones including me. Does this happen to Midgardians?"

Steve looked at Loki and thought, shrugging, "Guess it just depends. Usually doctors just recommend to return them home since there's items that could help remind them of what they've forgotten. Is it fine if I go see him?"

Loki nodded softly, looking away. He sighed and looked at Thor, "Could you bring me some supplies, Thor? And return quickly?"

Thor smiled and nodded, "Absolutely! What did you have in mind?"

Loki conjured a small piece of paper which had a list, giving it to Thor, "Quickly please."

Thor looked and nodded, leaving quickly.

Loki looked at the door, knowing that Tony would just look at him like a lost cause. He sighed and walked in, sitting on the bench that was in the room. He conjured a book, listening to their conversation.

Tony looked at Steve, "So I'm guessing I did forget some memories...that's new."

Steve nodded, looking at him, "So you absolutely don't remember anything?"

Tony shook his head and shrugged, "No. I feel like a car ran me over." He leaned back as he closed his eyes, sighing. He fell asleep soon, turning from time to time.

Thor arrived a while later with Sif, carrying all the things. Loki turned and saw Sif, sighing deeply, "Couldn't you have kept it a secret, Thor?"

Sif rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Loki. Be grateful I don't tell on anyone and I actually care. That's why I decided to help." They both set the things down on the table as Loki stood up, looking at them. He approved and thanked both of them, making them all disappear.

Sif took her leave and Thor looked at them, "Shall we return to Midgard?" Loki nodded and turned to Steve, seeing him already picking up Tony. Tony groaned slightly in his arm, whimpering at the pain. Thor lead them back to the BiFrost.

Heimdall looked at them and walked to Loki, "Remember what I told you." Loki recalled and thought about it, seeing as the BiFrost travelled them back to Stark Tower. He told Steve to return him to their bedroom, sighing.

Thor looked at him, "He'll remember."

Loki looked back at him, nodding, "He has to. I'm not giving up on him."

Steve returned as he had found out that SHIELD needed both Thor and him. The team was assigned a mission, and they were the only two missing. Both of them said their goodbyes, walking out of Stark Tower. Loki walked to the kitchen, conjuring all of the items he had made disappear earlier onto the table. He found an empty cabinet, putting them in there as he placed a spell to lock it. He told Jarvis to ask the cooks for some food as he made a tea for Tony to help with his injuries. He froze when he heard things falling, rushing to their bedroom. Tony was trying to walk as he continuously failed, shaking. He hurried to him and helped him up, walking in the direction back to the bed. Tony shook in his arms and tried to walk to the other side. Loki sighed deeply, "Anthony, what is it? You aren't supposed to be walking." Tony groaned and whispered, "Thanos...Thanos is after me. He won't leave." Tony fainted and Loki caught him quickly, holding him in his arms, "Anthony...you didn't forget...he's making you forget."


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information from the author regarding this fanfic and the future of this fanfic.

Hello to anyone still reading this or reading this at the current time and noticing the lack of update in like two years (?). My beta has literally been demanding updates the whole past two years. The thing is that I was occupied to the maximum with school and also, I wasn't so great mentally which only seemed to increase my writer's block. (Lovely, right?) 

But like anyone still reading this, you're probably wondering whether or not I will be continuing this fanfic. Answer is that I will. I've had some chapters done but I feel like I'm not doing it justice if I just continue from where I stopped suddenly. Also, in the past, someone guessed the whole entire plot of how I planned to do this story and now I noticed that it's not how I wish for it to go. (Surprising, huh?) And somehow, I noticed that the way this is going seems like the plot of a famous romance movie. (Try and figure it out ;) But it's definitely not going that way)

I am going to write this along with another fanfic and perhaps another because I have more ideas than I could ask for. I know this fic is probably most definitely not the best fic you've ever read but if you like it and want me to continue, please comment and share it to other people. Literally that's the only thing I ask. 

I love writing stories and I love them even more when they actually make someone happy. :D I am contemplating on whether I should post it from the beginning as a "new" fic that will practically be counted as another fic or just post it here. 

Please be patient with me as I try to write this and work with my beta to provide you the best work I can possibly give you. I love you all and hope to see you soon. ♡

☆ Elena ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and share ♡ You can also ask about this pic and it's updates through my blog: villoki.tumblr.com :D and selfobsessedstark.tumblr.com.


End file.
